The Missing Little Bird
by switzXoXaust
Summary: The joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and is after Robin, batman assigned the team to watch over the young boy but failed with the joker robbed Gothams bank and kidnapped Robin in the process. Now they must get him back and wake him from a 5 day coma!


The Missing Little Bird

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF YOUNG JUSTICE, BATMAN, OR THE REST OF THE LEAGUE MEMBERS! AND I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER!**

**Authors Note: Some electrocuting and beating may occur. Rated PG 13 T just in case NO KIDS UNDER 12 MAY READ, but if you do… I'm warning you! **

****

**Chapter 1: Protection of the Bird**

A normal day at Mount Justice was soon to be turned upside down.

****

On a Saturday morning in Mount Justice, Wally (Kid Flash) and Artemis were doing their usual arguing, while M'gann was making cookies, and Super boy (Conner) along with Kaldur (Aqua Lad) were training with Black Canary and Red Tornado.

_Entering Batman-01, Robin-B01 _

When they were zeta beamed in Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Super Boy, BC, and RT came towards the Dynamic Duo.

"I have a mission for the team" Batman said in a monotone voice.

"What is it? Batman" asked Kaldur.

"Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and is after Robin" said Batman trying to be as calm as possible.

Everyone's eye widened (except for Red Tornado OF COURSE!) and stared at the nervous looking Boy Wonder, who was also looking rather pale.

"Dude… that's…" Wally tried to say as Artemis cut him off, "Bad" she finished smirking at KF.

Wally rolled his eyes and let Batman finish.

"As I was saying, I need the team to protect Robin at all costs, he can't be left alone." Batman stated.

"Batman, I don't need babysitters I can take care of myself!" Robin complained.

"No, Robin you know what the joker is capable of" said Batman now getting angry with how stubborn his protégé was being.

"Sir, we would be glad to watch Robin" Kaldur said ignoring Robin's comment.

Robin sighed in clear defeat and headed off towards the gym with Super Boy behind him taking first watch of their youngest member. Batman smirked and started walked towards the zeta beam, Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder, "We will make sure he does not get in trouble" Kaldur reassured the overprotective daddy bats and Batman nodded and was off to the Main tower to alert the Justice League.

X Indoor Gym X

Robin was punching dummies while Super Boy watched from the corner keeping an eye on the Boy Wonder. Robin thinking to himself, "Don't need protection, got to come up with a plan while on our next mission"

Super Boy asked, "Need a combat partner?" Robin nodded and walked out to the empty area where the gymnastic bars were.

They both got into a fighting stance, Robin did a round house kick and Super Boy deflected it by grabbing the boys ankle the throwing him backwards into the weights.

"Oops, are you okay?" asked the concerned SB while helping Robin up.

"Yeah" said a dazed Robin, then he kicked SB in the stomach making him fall on the ground. Robin did his famous sneak away laugh and helped Supes up, Ending with him being flipped on his back.

"Oh it's so on!" Robin yelled and the two goofballs started wrestling each other.

Super Boy quickly got up when Kaldur came running in asking, "What is going on here?" when Robin said, "Uh, wrestling" and then was helped off the ground by Supes for the third time.

"Well, we have a mission, follow me" Kaldur said.

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

X IN THE COMMON ROOM X

The team stared at the main screen with Batman and Superman on it.

"A bank robbery was reported in downtown Gotham City, I'm sending you the coordinates" after that the screen with black.

The six of them ran off to M'Gann's bio ship.

X AT DOWNTOWN GOTHAM BANK X

"Freeze Joker!" Robin yelled and was about to run towards him when Kid Flash grabbed his arm.

"Oh no ya don't" he said

"But…"

"STAY!" Kid Flash ordered making sure his best friend was safe and not to be harmed.

Robin growled and watched as the team run off to stop the Joker, when all of a sudden a tiny purple and green grenade started spraying green smoky gas toward him.

"AH!" He yelled and soon started swaying back and forth and then the Boy Wonder collapsed seeing nothing but blackness.

"ROBIN!" Everyone yelled while he was dragged off by some of the Jokers henchmen, but they were too involved in the fight with the Joker and couldn't get to him in time.

"No!" Kid Flash whispered seeing his best friend being dragged off by Gotham's most evil villain.

After Robin was kidnapped, twelve green and purple grenades were thrown in the directions of the remaining members of the team, and the gas started to get to work, the team was left unconscious.

**Chapter 3: The Location**

X BACK AT MOUNT JUSTICE IN THE MEDICAL WING X

WALLY'S POV

'Oh man, what happened?' Wally thought as he soon came close to consciousness.

"Wally? Can you hear me? WAKE UPPPPPPP!" Screamed Flash clearly worried about his nephew.

I snapped awake and sat straight up on the bed I was strangely in.

"ROBIN!" I yell, now remembering what happened to my best friend. I got up and was about to run when my Uncle grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't, youngin" said the worried Flash.

"But Robin was- He IS, IN TROUBLE! HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE JOKER, I HAVE TO GET HIM!" Wally screamed trying to get his friend back. Artemis walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder giving him a look telling him to stop immediately, and listen.

"I have his signal being trace" Batman said worriedly about his son, not looking from the screen.

"He is… no, this can't be right." Said Batman now clearly even more worried.

"Batman, what is it" asked Super man

"Robin is at… an abandoned circus just outside of Gotham.

**Author's note: I'm sorry this is really short chapter but it's late and I want this story done and published**

**Chapter 4: Soon To Be Rescued **

X AT THE ABANDONED CIRCUS OUTSIDE OF GOTHAM X

Robin came to and opened his eyes being blinded unexpectedly, he shut them feeling tears in his eyes. He tried to move but was strapped to a trapeze dangling in mid-air, 'no he thought anything but this' as if on cue the Joker saw him awake.

"Ah, the little bird boys awake, it's about time to I was getting bored" the Joker said evilly with an evil cackling laugh added with his infamous grin.

Robin struggled to break free from his bonds but felt a shock of electricity go through every inch of his body and groaned in protest of the pain. He felt himself being lowered to the ground, the Joker began walking towards him, slowly, evilly, making him even more terrified.

He couldn't hide the fear on his face was the Joker took out a long point kitchen knife and ran the flat part along the boy's face.

"You have been a very naughty little birdie, boy blunder. Now it's time to teach you respect!" chanted the joker and slashed Robin's face leaving and good size cut that would surely be a scar.

Robin yelped in pain as the blood dripped down his face. Then the Joker side kicked him in the ribs most likely breaking two of them.

Robin gasped for air as he now felt the pain.

"Ah, does boy blunder not like mister knife? Well how about a little shock treatment!" Joker took out a control box and turned a knob on six. The bolts shot through Robin's body and he screamed from the horrible, torturous pain.

"Please, stop" Robin begged but he soon regretted it as he was being lifted back in the air. He felt the shocks lower a bit but he still trembled from the impact it gave his bones.

He saw a shadow on the outside of the tent and knew the pain would be over soon.

X OUTSIDE OF THE TENT X

Batman with young justice and Super Man were walking quietly outside of the tent, a scream came from the inside making everyone jump except for Batman.

'Joker is going to die' he thought as he heard his son yelp and scream in pain.

Kid Flash was desperately trying to get to Robin but Super Man was holding him back. Super Man could hear Robin yelp again and anger shot through him.

Artemis had a shocked look on her face when all of a sudden an even louder scream came from inside. 'No! Not him, she thought, please don't die!'

M'gann had tears in her eyes as she heard her 'little brother' whimper in pain and breathing heavily, Kaldur had a murderous look in his eyes along with Super Boy.

Batman was the most angry he trembled in anger for his only son, his ward, his protégé, his life! He couldn't stand it hearing him in pain. They couldn't take it anymore, all seven of the league and future league members jumped in the tent not believing what they were seeing.

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

X IN THE CIRCUS TENT WITH YOUNG JUSTICE AND TWO MEMBERS OF THE LEAGUE (SUPER MAN AND BATMAN)

What they saw was Robin, their youngest member tied to a trapeze on the ground being shocked to near death by the Joker who was grinning at the boy in pain.

"Well it's about time you cowards showed up, I thought I would have to enjoy just the birdies pain" said the joker still smiling, turning the electricity up to eight making Robin scream.

"Enough, Joker! Your outnumbered stand down" yelled Super Man not taking his eyes off the screaming Robin (a.k.a his legal nephew)

"Sorry Supes but that's not going to happen" Joker said while doing his obnoxious cackle.

"Now!" Kaldur yelled sending the five members remaining on his team to create a distraction so Batman can save his son.

Kid Flash ran in circles around the Joker while Artemis shot exploding arrows at him letting Super boy punch him, and have Kaldur round house kick the Joker from behind, letting Superman turn off the electricity and Batman untie his unconscious son.

Batman ran over to Robin who was not moving or breathing, he untied his son and caught his limp body making him wince at his wounds.

He had a large cut in his left cheek under his eye, bluish purple wrists from the wire connecting him to the trapeze and felt anywhere else for broken bone. He had two broken ribs and a bruised ankle, thankfully nothing to serious. Unfortunately his mental state would be very hard to heal the damage the joker inflicted on him.

Robins eyes began to open (with the mask) and gasped for air from his broken ribs. He winced in pain as he tried to get up but Batman held him close and picked him up bridal style (nothing gay used against this).

"Batman, I'm so-" Robin was about to apologize as he was cut off by his mentor

"No, don't it wasn't your fault, please rest you need medical help" said Batman with full concern of his now unconscious ward.

Batman walked over to the now tied up and bleeding Joker, "The cops are on their way, how is Robin?" asked an extremely worried Super Man.

"He has two broken ribs, twisted wrists, bruised ankle, and a cut under his left eye." Batman said regretfully as he saw the teams looks on their faces.

Super Boy punched a nearby wall while, M'gann started crying along with Artemis who was being hugged by Kid Flash, Kaldur had the most saddest expression on his face. Seeing their future leader so crippled broke his heart. He noticed how peaceful the boy looked but couldn't help but look at his wounds.

Everyone walked to the bio ship after Joker was taken by the police, Robin sat in Batman's lap covered protectively by his long black cape. Robin's head lied on the bats shoulder and the rest was covered by cape. Batman noticed, he is very small and skinny, need more meat. He smirked at his sleeping protégé and then as they arrived at Mount Justice, Batman rushed off to the door.

Batman handed Robin unwillingly to Super Boy as he called down Black Canary, Flash, J'onn Jon (M'gann's uncle), Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado.

The rest of the league arrived dumbfounded as they saw an unconscious Robin in Super Boy's arms.

"No!" Wonder Woman said worriedly as she ran up to the unconscious boy and held him in her arms then hurriedly ran off to the medic room with the rest behind her not to disturb her motherly actions towards the boy (nothing sexual you sick minded one's :D).

**Chapter 6: The Awakening**

Nu! Vă rugăm, opreste-te! (No! Please, don't'!) Robin yelled in his sleep.

Wally ran over to Robin, "What's he saying? Robin wake up!" Wally yelled as he shook Robin trying to get him to wake up.

Batman walked over and gave Wally his daddy bats glare. Wally ran off so fast Artemis tripped him almost making him fall.

"Don't fall Kid Mouth" Artemis smirked at Wally and then he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh very mature" she replied annoyed, and they were off fighting and walked out of the room.

Remaining: Batman, Robin, Flash, Super Boy, Kaldur, M'gann, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman. (Super Man had to go to Metrapolis for a problem)

"Tata! Nu! opreste-te sari! (Dad! No! Don't jump!) yelled Robin, who was now shaking badly. M'gann could no longer watch and she left the room crying, with Super Boy protectively behind her.

Robin had and IV in his arm and a breathing tube for oxygen in his nose, his heart monitor beep rapidly as the boy continued to whimper.

The league, along with Kaldur and now returning a frantic KF, Artemis, and Super Boy with M'gann at his side were about to walk over and try and comfort Robin when suddenly Batman said, "There needs to be less people in here, only one of you may stay" "ME!" Yelled KF, who ran up to Robin's bed.

The rest left and waited for good news.

Batman started speaking Romani, "Este ok Robin eu sunt aici, trezesc Richard" he said and Wally was thinking 'WHAT IS THIS LANGUAGE!'

Soon Robin began to slowly open his eyes, closed them quickly from the blinding light, when he was officially awake he got a death hug from Wally.

"OW, ok Wally I get it, um Wally? KID FLASH!" Robin yelled then Wally released.

"Batman, how long was I? and Did I? Batman replied, "You were in a coma for five days, and yes you were"

Robin sighed and started to reach for the thing that was in his nose, Wally quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Oh no you don't" Robin pouted and stopped.

Super Boy and the rest came rushing in to the sound of Robin's voice, M'gann flew over and kissed him on his right cheek, super boy hugged him, flash patted his shoulder, BC hugged him, WW kissed his cheek, and Kaldur patted his arm.

"it's about time you woke up" said Flash

"Haha, not my fault I was in a COMA!" Robin shot back

Flash just laughed and ruffled the boys hair, "Glad you're ok"

Robin winced as he tried to situate himself in a more comfortable position. Batman noticed and said, "Are you ok?" he nodded, "Yeah just a little uncomfortable, I can feel pain more now that I'm awake hahaha" he laughed and then said, "ow" don't make me laugh.

Robin started play with the IV in his arm and finally got it out along with the thing in his nose, Batman tried stopping him but was too fast to stop. Robin stood up and nearly collapsed as black dots danced in his eyes, "Woah there" Wally said helping his friend up.

"I'm ok, just give me a minute to adjust to the pain" said Robin full of pain in his side and ankle, he finally managed to stand after all the bandages wrapped under his torso, wrists, and ankle. Robin limped toward the door and right before he was about to fall Kid Flash was at his side walking him to the couch.

X TWO WEEKS LATER x

Robin was almost healed and was soon to be able to go on another mission.

**Authors Note: Yeah, yeah I know it was a sappy ending but its 2 in the morning so im not writing this it took me like 8 hours to write! I apologize for mistakes I'm to lazy to fix them :D hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
